First Christmas
by Rose Vicious
Summary: Sephiroth's little sister, Jenova II, is having her very first Christmas. To keep her from having a tragic past like his, he tries to make her childhood as happy as possible. Though of course, ruined by those with no love within them.
1. Christmas Eve

(Disclaimer: I would like to thank CursedAngelofSephiroth for this story idea. I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own the character of Sephiroth. But Jenova II and her plot are my own. If you would like to use her at all, or complain about her background and her connection with Sephiroth. Either e-mail me about using her. And if you have any complaints, bite me.)  
  
The rain poured down the outer windows and walls of the Shinra Corporation. Everyone was at ease on Christmas Eve, but no one stopped to enjoy the season. Sephiroth sat alone in a room of the Corporation, leaning against the wall as he watched the rain flow against the window side. His face was expressionless, as always, as his sea green eyes watched the water drip slowly down. It has been a long time since the company was graced with his presence. Time to time he would show up on no occasion, but lately he has been visiting quiet often, and leave just as suddenly as he came. The battlefield began to bore him, finding no one capable of calling his "equal." Finding it distressing and irritating to use his favorite blade against those who were weak, like everyone inside of the building he waited in. The rain continued to fall, and his eyes never left the window, even as the door on the other side of the room opened, two figures walking into the dim lighted room.  
  
"Is it dark enough in here Sephiroth?" A mans voice said, flicking on the light to reveal Sephiroth in the corner. His eyes moved away from the window as the lights were turned on, looking to the tall man in the doorway. This man was dressed fully in black, and his own raven like hair draped over his shoulders slightly as he looked to Sephiroth. It was Tseng of course, but he didn't care much. It wasn't the man he was waiting for inside the room, but the other being that was being escorted by him. Sephiroth's eyes slowly descend upon the small girl holding Tseng's hand, a smile upon her shining face. The little one was about 3 1/2 feet tall, almost looking to be around 7 years old. Her silver hair shined in the light, as her bangs were bent upward and then back down, the same style as Sephiroth's, but messier. Her sea green eyes stared eagerly to the man as her smile brightened, letting go of Tseng's hand and running to Sephiroth.  
  
"Brother Sephy!!!!" Sephiroth bend down on one knee as the young girl ran towards him, opening his arms wide for her as she screamed out her nick name for him over and over and over again until she finally ran into his arms, Sephiroth embracing her tightly.  
  
"Sephy. I'm glad you came and visited me!" The little girl rubbed her face on his chest, and looked up at him as she tried to hold his waist with her small arms, her smile bright and innocent. A smile dawned upon Sephiroth's face, as he held the little girl in his strong arms.  
  
"Of course I would visit you Jen. It's Christmas Eve and I have no orders from SOLDIER so I thought I would take this day off to spend it with you." Jen's smile grew wider as she burst from his arms, standing a few inches away, pointing to her bangs of her long silver locks, pretty long for someone her age.  
  
"Looky looky Sephy! I did my hair like yours!" Jen smiles again as she pulls on her hair slightly, Sephiroth, taking on from her hand and rolling it between his large fingers.  
  
"That's very nice Jen. It needs some work but it's nicely done. And it looks very good on you." Sephiroth lets go of her silver hair, rubbing the top of her head as her eyes sparkle from his comment. "And I got you a very special gift. I hope you enjoy it." Sephiroth stands back up, walking over to a corner of the room where the light is out. His precious Masamune lays there, but a box of some sort holds it up. He lays the blade aside, and picks up the box by the handle on the top, bringing it to the light, showing that it is a cage or pet carrier of some sort. Jen's eyes open wide as she looks upon the box he carries, though not knowing what lays inside the dark box, where the shadows hide what's inside. Sephiroth sets it before her and she sits in front of the box, peering inside with such aw that she looked like a lost child. Sephiroth slowly puts his hand upon the small lock, pulling it open and opening the door.  
  
"Ooooh. What is it Sephy.?" Jen's head moves forward as she tries to see what hides in the back in the shadows. As she leans forward, Sephiroth places a hand upon her shoulder, pulling her back a bit. Without even speaking, she already knows that he wants her to stay back some. He taps lightly on the back of the box; a small rustling from inside the shadows shakes the box, Jen backing away with the sudden movement. The constant rustling slowly stops, and out from the darkness of it's cadge, crawls out a small baby Chocobo, being only a bit smaller than Jen. The little Chocobo shakes its body a bit when brought into the light, showing off its bright red feathers, some from under seeming to be silver. It looks up to Jen with big sea blue eyes, filled with such innocence as hers, yet such fear of the being that sat before it. Jen raises a hand a bit, bringing it toward the Chocobo, to only get a fearful reaction as it backs away. She pulls it back and places it in her lap as she sits on her knees, looking to the Chocobo with her innocent sea green eyes, a smile upon her face. It rustles its wings a bit as it stands before her, neither of them making an inch, as the whole room remains quiet. It slowly walks towards, her Jen not making a single movement, and sniffing a bit at her knee, to only back away and look towards her when she lifts up her hand. She sees its fear and places it back upon her small lap, smiling once again. The little Chocobo moves its neck forward, sniffing little Jen and crawling forward to where it flaps its wings at her small knee, Jen making no movement or sound. She tries to lift her hand once again, and the small Chocobo stays, not moving at all. She slowly places it upon its head, petting it slightly where it rubs its small head against her palm, its eyes closing as it shows such happiness to her petting.  
  
"Aww Sephy. it's so cute." Sephiroth smiles as she watches Jen take the little Chocobo into her arms, holding it in a hug, like it was a doll, though knowing that it's a living being.  
  
"This is your early Christmas present Jen, I hope you like it." Sephiroth sits down next to her, petting the head of the Chocobo with his finger. Jen however, looks up confused to him.  
  
"Cwistmas?" Her head leans to the side, showing much confusion. The Chocobo looks up at her movement and does the same thing.  
  
"Yes. It's a day when people of the world join with their families and give gifts to show how much they love each other. It's one of the few special days I had to spend alone before you were born. I thought this little Chocobo would be a nice gift for your first Christmas, though it's the day before. Someone to spend time with while I'm away." Jen smiles again, the Chocobo mimicking her movements and looks down at it.  
  
"I wuv it Sephy." Jen holds the small red Chocobo in her arms again, rubbing her cheek against its own.  
  
"The farmer I bought it from called it 'Shinta.' I believe it knows itself by that name anyway."  
  
"Shinta? Ok!" Jen holds it tighter as she twists her hips back and forth with it in her arms, "Shinta, Shinta, Shinta! I wuv you!"  
  
Sephiroth smiles again to Jen, the small smile seeming to be painted on his face from such a rare occasion of being seen, showing the love for her that can be seen within his own sea green eyes. But to their dismay, this rare occasion was to be cut short. Tseng coughed lightly a few times, without hesitation; Sephiroth and Jen look up to him, waiting silently.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up this loving reunion. but Dr. Hojo was not finished with Jenova II's tests when you arrived. I have to take her back now." Tseng's voice sounded very reluctant as the young man said this, not wanting to break up the loving scene of Jen with her new Chocobo, and Sephiroth with a smile upon his face. Though that smile slowly fades from their faces, Jen's face becoming very sad, and her frown being large.  
  
"But. But I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay with Sephy and Shinta!" Jen cried out, picking up Shinta and running over to Sephiroth where she hid herself within his arms, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tseng tried to explain, his hand brushing through his black hair, "But I have no choice in the matter. He told me to bring you right after Sephiroth had finished whatever he came here for." He walks over, bending down to Jen, backing away as she holds little Shinta. "But I don't think he will argue if Shinta and Sephiroth joined you, now would he?" Jen nods a bit to Tseng, smiling a bit as her way to say 'ok.' Sephiroth rises to his feet again, though his serious expression does not fade. Not once did he ever want to see that old fool who called himself the 'genius' in this crummy dump they call the Shinra Corporation. He hated him more than he hated the business itself. But unfortunately, this ordeal was out of his control, unless he wanted to endanger Jen. He nods to Tseng, showing he agrees with the plan. Tseng bows to take Jen's hand, but she refuses, taking hold of Sephiroth's hand putting Shinta down to hold onto his red feathery wing.  
  
Tseng leads the group up to Hojo's lab, who's working with some data on a computer while he waits impatiently for Tseng to finally arrive back with Jenova II. As he hears the mechanical door slide open from the side, he rises from his seat, walking over to watch Tseng, Jen, and Sephiroth enter the lab. His eyes narrow at the sight of Sephiroth entering; holding Jen's little hand tightly.  
  
"Well, well Sephiroth." Hojo says in a low tone as he makes his way over to Sephiroth and Jen, "It has been such a long time since you've actually visited the lab." The two of them make eye contact, staring at each other, not saying a single word as Jen looks back and forth at the two.  
  
"I see." Hojo says suddenly, taking his eyes off Sephiroth and placing them upon Jen. He walks over with his hands behind his back, as always, kneeling before her. "Well Jenova II, we were interrupted from your data reading. We'll have to continue if either of us want to eat dinner tonight." He gives her a slight smile as she cowers behind her brother's leg, his expression a bit more happy than it was before when he looked to Sephiroth. His smile fades though as he looks at little Shinta, who's cowering behind Jen as she cowers behind Sephiroth. His eyes look disgusted as he looks to Shinta, standing upon his feet again.  
  
"Jenova II. who gave you this creature.?" Hojo says to her as he keeps his eyes on the little Chocobo, his tone very low, almost demanding.  
  
Jen gulps a bit at the sound of his tone, taking cold of Shinta in her arms, "Sephy did. he gave it to me for Cwistmas."  
  
"He did did he.?" Hojo pivots around, walking back over to the controls. "Tseng, put Jenova II in her testing tube, and get that horrible thing out of here. You may leave now Sephiroth." He sits at the computer again, tying in a few things as his glasses gleam in the light. Tseng sighs, but knows he cannot ignore the order, and picks up Jen, pulling her away from Shinta. She grabs outward, struggling to get free of his arms but her little body is to weak compared to his, helpless to Hojo's orders. He places her inside the tube, hitting a few numbers in the console to close the glass door, Jen banging constantly as she cries out to Shinta and Sephiroth, though her voice unheard from the glass. Shinta runs away from Sephiroth, heading for the tube as his little eyes seem serious, to run to Jen's aid. Tseng turns around, looking to Shinta as he dashes towards him, and puts his arms down, catching him as the little Chocobo tried to run between his legs. Shinta warks and struggles, but like Jen, being to small to break free from this man as he carries him away from the tube.  
  
"You're going to regret this Hojo." Sephiroth says quietly to himself, his arms crossed as he watches from where he stood, his expression totally serious, but a small curl to the side of his lip. It's to small to be noticed from afar, but up close you could see the small smirk he has on his face as he watches Tseng walk past him with the Chocobo under his arm, still kicking, flapping, and struggling to free himself. Hojo does not react to Sephiroth's warning, finding it false in every way possible, but as he hits a button upon the keyboard to switch screens, he sees the rising levels inside the tube. Jen has stops banging and her hands were at her sides, her head bowed, as her silver locks blocked her face, though the back of her long hair was floating in a breeze that didn't exist.  
  
"What the.?" Hojo says silently to himself, baffled by the strange readings he gets from Jen. He looks over at the tube, watching as a slight ora surrounded her, a black light, whirling up her body like twister. The tube itself starts to crack, black bolts dashing around the glass, the control panel exploding, as with the tubes that connected the tube to the computer, Hojo's computer exploding also right in his face. He looks in complete confusion, then looking to Sephiroth who stood there unfazed by the events. Even as the glass of the tub exploded, sending the flying glass everywhere, he stood there as a slide hit his cheek, drips of blood pouring down his cheek. Hojo however was hit hard with a large piece of glass, it slicing his left arm, cutting a deep gash, where the flowing blood stained the white jackets sleeve. Jen walked from the broken tube, the glass on the ground cutting her feet, but she marches on. Her head rises to look to Tseng who stopped, looking in fear to her. Her eyes no longer had the green mako glow to them, dark pits of nothing as her eye color were gray; both her small pupils almost vanished inside the darkness of her eyes. She raises one of her small hands, it pointed strait to him as she continues to march over the broken glass.  
  
"Inscript the Dark god. into a rotting body." Jen says silently; though her voice no longer the high-pitched sound of a child, but the low tone of an older woman, sound over her normal voice. Her voice seemed a bit screwy also, like something was disrupting a connection in her voice, like an air disturbance in radio waves as you listen to it, her voice scraggly and breaking up. "Flare." She stops a moment as her hand glows a dark purple, to a bright reddish orange, and the glow stops. All sound seems to fade as Tseng's body starts to glow slightly, looking confused he drops the Chocobo who runs away from him. The glow vanishes, and right by his side a giant blast forms, the explosion burning his arm and side of his leg as he is thrust hard into the metal plated wall, blood dripping down the wall from where he hit his head, as some drips from his mouth, being knocked out from the impact. Hojo holds his bleeding arm as he looks to Jen in fear, his whole body shaking, and picks up a phone, calling for medical help as soon as possible. Though he stops his sentence as he sees Sephiroth slowly walk over to Jen, bending before her, as she looks expressionless up to his with her gray eyes. Without fear he places a hand upon her head, her eyes snapping back to normal suddenly at his touch, blinking wildly as a few tears drip from her normal eyes.  
  
"It's alright Jen. you don't have to hurt anyone anymore. Shinta is alright." Sephiroth tells her in a calm but kind tone, a small smile forming upon his face as she jumps into his arms, crying hard.  
  
"Sephy. I. I hurt Tseng didn't I.?" Jen stops her crying for a few moments, trying to hold back the tears of what she just did, and the pain in her bleeding feet. Sephiroth slowly picks her up into his arms, and walks from the room with her. Hojo yells to stop, but he ignores his orders of course.  
  
***  
  
They arrive downstairs, back in Jen's room. Sephiroth has bandaged Jen's feet, and calmed her tears, as she sits on the edge of the bed with him, holding onto a small rag doll, the only possession Hojo allowed her to keep. The doll is torn in many places, cotton falling from the foot, a beaded eye missing, and stained from being unwashed for a long time. Sephiroth keeps an arm on her head as she rests her head upon his leg, sniffling a few times as she quivers in fear under his hand. Shinta sits by her side off of the bed, looking sad to how Jen is, her sadness making him sad also.  
  
"Jen. tell me. if you want of course. How did you summon all that power to create a flare attack.? That's a very difficult magic attack to summon." Sephiroth says lightly to her, petting her head to relax her.  
  
"Mommy told me. how to do it." Sephiroth's eyes open a bit in surprise. Mommy? He knew that Jen was a part of Jenova, but how could she of done that if Jenova wasn't even close, though he had no clue even where they were.  
  
"She told me. to look inside for my hate of the doctor. for the hate of Tseng as he took Shinta away." Jen says this softly, but not with a crying tone like she was scared of what her mom told her, she pulls her legs up to her chest though, curling into a slight ball beside him. "She told me. what to say. to cast the power she would give me. all I had to do was be angry. and want to get Shinta back. and she would help me." Jen nuzzles her head against his hand a bit, looking up to him with her big sea green eyes.  
  
"I don't like the doctor. I don't like Tseng. I hate it here. I want to stay with you Sephy." Sephiroth shook his head to her comment, looking away from her sad face. There was no way he could bring her with him without endangering her life. She was powerful; especially in the use of magic, which she sometimes lost control of. But she was still a fragile little girl. and he had no way to go against the SOLIDER. He was afraid of hurting the only living being that actually cared for him. Ever since Doctor Gustav died. He's felt so alone. His mother was dead, he had no known father. and most of his childhood ever since Hojo took over the science field he was left alone with nothing to do but be alone. There were no holidays; there we're no birthdays. He spent time with Jen so that she would not find herself being as sad and as lonely as he was so long ago.  
  
"I cannot take you with me Jen. The SOLDIER would hunt you down and hurt anyone in their way to get you back." Sephiroth raises Jen from her laying position, pulling her onto his lap where he holds her small body tightly in his arms. "It's to risky to keep you with me. Not only would that put me in danger. But that would put you in much more danger." He lifts her from his arms, laying her in the bed and pulling up the covers up to her neck. Little Shinta hops up, dashing over to the inside and crawls under the covers, having trouble getting under at first, his legs swinging widely as he tries to push himself under. But he finally gets there and curls himself into a ball next to Jen, where she puts her doll next to his breast, and hugs him from behind with one arm as she lays on her side.  
  
"Sephy.? Can you stay with me tonight.?" Jen's large eyes plead for him to do so, the small frown almost impossible to ignore. Sephiroth smiles a bit to her actions, and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Yes. I will stay with you tonight. I'll sleep beside your bed. I'm used to sleeping without one." Sephiroth goes over to the door, where he hits off the switch to the lights. "Goodnight dear sister." Through the darkness of the room he sits beside the bed against the wall. He looks to the window that the bed sits beside, watching the rain continue to pour as the lights of the dim polluted city flicker from outside. His eyes slowly become heavy as the rain continues to pitter patter against the window, till he falls asleep. 


	2. Christmas Day

' What could they be doing in there.?'  
  
Sephiroth, being curious of current events, sneaks down the hall, zipping past any security camera, or Shinra employee with perfect ease. He gracefully makes it into the elevator, without a single person seeing not even a single strand of his silver locks.  
  
' Hojo wanted to see me so badly. and then left me waiting for 3 hours! But what could he be doing for that immoral man to keep me waiting in that boring room for so long.?'  
  
He hits the button to the 68th floor. The doors close slowly and he starts to rise up. He looks out the glass windows, watching the city become smaller as he rises higher. Crossing his arms across his belted chest, he ponders for a few more moments.  
  
' That man will dearly pay if it is anything unimportant.'  
  
As he reaches the 68th floor, he waits beside the side, to make sure not to be seen if someone might be standing there. After waiting a few moments, he dashes from the elevator, still unseen by any mechanical or living eyes. As he makes it to the lab, he slows down, peaking around the open lab door to what lays inside.  
  
But what he saw was nothing that he would of expected. Far across the room in a huge glass test tube, connected to many wires and many computers, where the entire science department lies, is a being. no, a woman. Her skin is a dark blue, many tubes connected to her prone body. She has red wings, paper like wings coming from her back, and a device on her head, which has even more tubes. The device, covering what looks to be silver hair, that drapes forward as very long bangs, has "Jenova" inscribed on the plaque. As he looks upon "Jenova" his mako green eyes open wide, seeming to remember this creature in some way. It looks upon him also, though not noticed by the scientists at all, one glowing red eye seen, looking strait to him. He takes a small step back in surprise. or maybe it is fear that fills his body? Is he scared of what is held in this tube? But even as the creature bows it's head again as the scientists continue working.  
  
Protect her.  
  
'What.?'  
  
Protect. your sister.  
  
'Wait, I don't understand.'  
  
As he listens to the beeping of the computers, and the typing, he no longer hears the voice inside his head. Was it a woman's? And what did it mean by 'protect his sister.' He had no more living relatives that he knew off.  
  
As he is caught in thought, he doesn't notice the black swirling energy twirling down the tube around Jenova. The scientists are all caught in surprise as the computers all begin to explode, everything starting to go up in flames inside the lab. But the flames suddenly stop as the energy does also, Sephiroth looking in even more surprise than the scientists are, as he watches everything freeze in time but the humans. The flames freeze in thin air, and the black energy has stopped flowing, though glowing brightly and vanishing, like a pulse. The glass then suddenly shatters, and from the chest of Jenova appears a very bright light. Not black like the evil ora that surrounds her, but a white light, with something inside. The ball of light lowers itself onto the ground slowly; as it does the bright shine starts to fade, revealing the being inside. A small girl lands on her knees on the floor, being completely bare. She seems to be about 5 years of age, with long silver locks. Her head is bowed so Sephiroth is unable to see her face as he tries to get a clearer view. As he watches, the head slowly starts to rise, looking strait at him, her eyes being nothing but gray pits.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth jumps up from his sleep, breathing hard from the surprise of his nightmare. He holds his head for a moment, whipping the dripping sweat that poured from his head. Jen. He looks up to her in concern at the vision he just saw, though she still sleeps soundly with Shinta in her arms.  
  
'What was that.?' Searching his mind he looks for answers. Never before has he had nightmares like that.or nightmares at all. Not once does he remember feeling so scared. he could feel it within his dream also. Memories of things he's long forgotten fill his head. Trying to find answers. Jen's birth, the creation of Jenova II. It was a dark night. raining hard. He had been waiting in a room for hours for Hojo to finally see him and became impatient. The lab. it was the first time it went up in flames. Well as far back as he can actually remember. Jen came from the ball of light when the experiment went out of control. Jenova. That was the name of the creature inside. But what was it he wondered? What could it have been? And was it what was giving Jen so much power.? Those eyes. He doesn't recall in his memories they were that blank. When she was born they were green like his. and innocent. not cold and empty like in this nightmare of his. What did it mean? Question upon question filled his mind as he searched for answers that seemed to be running from him. But as he pondered, he could only come up with one conclusion.  
  
'Jen must get out of here.' Sephiroth rises from his seat, going over to Jen's bed. He looks to the clock on the wall, seeing it was still very early in the morning, the best time. With a gentle hand he strokes her a bit, first waking Shinta, and then her eyes slowly open, looking up to him with tired eyes, yawning loudly as Shinta does also.  
  
"Sephy.? Why are we. awake so early.?" Jen rubs her eyes, yawning once again, Shinta shaking out his feathers as he stands next to her.  
  
"We're going away. I'm going to help you escape out of here and find you a nice home to stay in. It's to dangerous for you to stay with me. but I will gladly make sure you don't have to suffer like I did." He goes over to the side of the room, hitting a button on what seems to be perfectly clear wall. A panel opens up, revealing a few long jackets, some clothes, and other little dressings. He pulls some long capes from the closet, draping one over his muscular shoulders and putting the hood over his head. Jen has already gotten out of bed, still yawning from being so tired, Shinta following as he rubs his head against the ground, his whole front slumped forward as it drags against the ground. Sephiroth walks over, being hidden under the long hood of his cape, putting a smaller one over Jen's shoulders, and picking her up into his arms.  
  
"We better hurry. the sooner we get out of here the easier it will be for us to leave without being caught." Jen nods to him, though shaking, even though she is very tired, she is scared. Sephiroth picks up little Shinta also, putting him in his arms with Jen who holds him. He walks over to the window of her room, his eyes narrowed as he looks to the window. With one swift kick he shatters the glass completely, it falling down the side of the tall building.  
  
"Hold on." Without giving Jen any time to answer he kicks off one foot and jumps right out the window. He turns himself so that they are flying horizontal to the ground, and his feet land on the side of the building where he runs down the side. His speed is like lighting as he dashes down the wall, kicking off before they hit the bottom and landing on the ground outside the corporation. Sephiroth looks behind him for a moment, looking at the building with Jen under their hoods, and starts walking casually forward as she holds her, walking into the busy streets, to remain hidden from any sort of Shinra employee.  
  
To Sephiroth's dismay, Hojo went looking for Jen a few minutes later after they made it outside the building. SOLDIER men were already filling the streets, looking for the man and little girl with long silver locks. They swarmed the streets as they look for the, cocking guns and shoving people from the streets into any nearby buildings. Sephiroth looks over his shoulder as he sees the men filling the streets, each holding weapons. With that added to his problem he starts to pick up speed, almost running as he dashes through the crowds and crowds of people. To further the dilemma, as he arrived to the train station, he found that they cut off all transportation in and out of the city, and were checking anyone who came close. Sephiroth rushed back through the crowds, wandering into some back alleys to find escape from the oncoming warriors. Fear was not an option for him, and he did not worry of himself. He could easily take out every man in this city if he desired. But it was Jen he was worried for; so young and fragile she could easily be hurt in the crossfire of battle. Or. she would loose control of herself and take out a whole sector of the city. As he wandered into the alleys, the firing of a special sniper gun stops him.  
  
"Well, well Sephiroth! Going somewhere?" Sephiroth looked up to the building tops, hearing the sound of the familiar voice. Standing on the stairs of a fire escape, a man with long, spiky red hair, wearing goggles and a blue Turk suit, with the jacket open. He holds the smoking gun over his shoulder as she holds onto on of the rusted bars that hold up the fire escape. Sephiroth says nothing, not looking at the man directly either, though Jen of course, curious enough to look up. The man jumps from where he stood, landing only about a yard and a half away from Sephiroth, still keeping himself, and Jen, hidden under their capes.  
  
"The whole company knows its you Sephiroth. You're the only fool who would try to escape with Jenova II." He cocks his gun, pointing it to Sephiroth. "But unlike her, they don't care if you die." And with that he pulls the trigger. But as the bullet is about to make contact, Sephiroth vanished into thin air.  
  
"Reno you fool! Don't tell me you lost them!!" Reno looks behind him, still surprised by Sephiroth's disappearance to say anything else. More people enter the ally, one man having slicked back blond locks, but wearing a long white jacket, followed by Tseng, and a bald black man.  
  
"I didn't loose him! He just vanished!" Reno tries to explain to him.  
  
"Don't make excuses you stupid fool!" The blond screams at him, "My dad will have our heads if we don't find them!!!"  
  
"Well Rufus! If you'd like some more help, the two of them are both wearing brown capes and hoods, along with holding a baby red Chocobo. Happy?" Reno acts casual again, putting his gun over his shoulder.  
  
"Fine. that will get you off the hook." Rufus looks over to Tseng as he walks forward, "Inform the men that Sephiroth is wearing a brown cloak, and holding Jenova II and a Red Chocobo." And he looks back away as Tseng puts his hand over the headphone he wore on his right ear, speaking into the microphone connected. As he does, the streets fill more and more with men, running around like scurrying mice, lost in a maze, searching for its missing cheese. However, these mice have to kill its prey before they can take the prize.  
  
Sephiroth looks behind him as he looks down the dark empty alleyway. He can see now that he will soon be surrounded if he doesn't get him and Jen out of Shinra territory soon. As fast as he could, he ran down the alleyways, somehow his hood still being over his head, along with Jen's. Jen looks up worriedly to her brother, as Shinta looked worried to her.  
  
"Sephy. they're coming." Jen muttered softly as Sephiroth looked worried down into her sea green eyes. "They'll be here soon. and they'll kill you to get me.."  
  
"Jen. how do you know this?" Sephiroth asked silently, though never stopping.  
  
"Mommy told me." Sephiroth looked away from Jen as he told her this. Why was Jenova giving her messages? Was it Jenova that caused Jen to attack the way she did? Is that why he held that strange dream.? Because he feared that Jen would be taken over by Jenova? As he was lost in thought, he did not notice that the men had found him. He looked up as the screaming of fire at will echoed all over the alleys and from the rooftop. Upon Sephiroth and Jenova, along with Shinta came a shower of bullets, all trying to make their mark to slow, or kill Sephiroth. Of course, Sephiroth kept running and easily avoided all the bullets for the men's aim were poor. He kept his body bowed slightly; to make sure neither Jen nor Shinta were hit by the showing bullets, which tore up his cape as he fled.  
  
Sephiroth had reached the outer wall of the city, looking upon it as the men had him surrounded, guns pointing to him. He did not turn about, but stare up at the top of the towering wall, not flinching an inch. Rufus pushed his way through the crowd of gun-ho men, looking at Sephiroth's back, with the few strands of silver hair showing through the torn cape.  
  
"It's all over Sephiroth. You can't run anymore, and if you make a single move will fill you full of lead. Just hand over that stupid little girl to me and be on your way." Rufus told him, holding up an arm to take Jen from him. But Sephiroth never moved, his glowing mako eyes were set only to the top of the wall, making no note that Rufus, nor any of the other men were standing around him. "Hey! Are you listing to me! Give me the stupid little experiment so I can get home already!" Rufus screamed again to Sephiroth, who still did not make a single, solitary move. Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment, Jen tugging on the end of his cape as he did, worried that he was going to sacrifice himself to free her. But he did not, Sephiroth opened his eyes again, as a white angelic wing burst from his back, tearing off the cape that he wore, to reveal the wing was in face, attached to his body. The wing flapped a few times, and Sephiroth jumped into the air, the single wing taking him airborne and over the top of the wall. The men fired to Sephiroth, but of course, none made a single hit as his silver locks disappeared over the outside wall. He slowly floated down the from the huge drop, making sure to take his time with the way Jen was shaking in his arms from this sudden flight, though not as much as Shinta. Shinta's blue eyes stared down in fear at the drop, his whole body shaking as he shoved his head between Jen's arms, the small girl of course, holding her tightly.  
  
Sephiroth made touch down as he landed lightly on the green fields, his white angelic wing slowly fading from his back, though he made no stop as he started to walk across the green plain. Jen looked up to her older brother, as she pulled down her hood, revealing her scared face as she looked to him.  
  
"Sephy.? Where are we going now?" Jen asked, her voice frail and small, and yet still very fearful.  
  
"I'm taking you to a place where both you and Shinta can live in peace. I'm bringing you to the ranch where I bought young Shinta. The owner trusts me and I doubt that he wouldn't accept you till you grow old enough to find a place of your own." Sephiroth explained to her. He never set his eyes upon her, though looking towards the horizon to see the solo that held the greens for the Chocobos. "Jen, you must do one thing for me though. You are never to speak of where you came from, or why I have to drop you off here. Also, don't ever call yourself Jen, or Jenova again. If Hojo looks for you they'll look for a silvered haired girl with sea green eyes who goes by the name of Jen." Sephiroth drew a small bracelet from his long jacket as he stopped, setting the two down before they could fully arrive. He held out the small arm of Jen, placing the bracelet upon her wrist. The small green glowing jewel on the end set off a strange ora, as her hair color changed silver to a light chocolate, and her eyes turning a deep sea blue. Jen looked to herself for a moment, pulling on her new brown bangs in curiosity.  
  
"That is a braclet that holds a special cover Materia. You are never to take it off for any reason, and you shall now call yourself Alma. Can you do this for me Jen? Can you try to live a different life till I know you are safe to come out into the open as yourself again?" Little Jen looked up at her brother, tears swelling up. She did not want to leave. but she knew that if Hojo found her she'd be in really big trouble. She bowed her head a bit, nodding to him lightly. Sephiroth bent down to one knee before her, his finger slipping under her chin as he lifted her head so their eyes would meet. "I don't want you to get hurt Jen. The people here are normal. but they are very nice. They can help you raise Shinta, and you at the same time. I'll come and visit you whenever I can. and when you are strong and think you can survive on your own, you can come look for me. Alright 'Alma?'" Jen shook her head again, a faint smile forming on her lips as she nodded again.  
  
"Till I am as strong as you Sephy.?" The little Jen asked, her voice, no longer seeming scared or sad. Sephiroth nodded her head and her smile grew wider, and she ran into her brother's arms, wrapping her small frail arms around his waist as much as she can, holding him tightly. His own arms wrapped around her small body, holding her just as tightly. "I will get stronger Sephy. I promise."  
  
***  
  
In conclusion: Sephiroth dropped Jen, now known as Alma, off at the Chocobo farm where he bought Shinta. The owner was glad to take her and her small Chocobo in, but questioned Sephiroth, who of course, gave him no answer. Other then that his job in SOLDIER was putting her in danger, and with both of their parents dead he could no longer take care of her. Before Sephiroth left though, the owner asked one last question, about how they could be brother and sister if they looked completely different. Sephiroth could give no answer, and did nothing but hug his sister, tell her goodbye, and leave.  
  
In years later to come, Alma learned many skills in magic. At age 15 (or when she looked 15 at least.) She took apprentice-ship under an old fashioned summoner, who taught her many ways of almost all the magics before his passing. Shinta grew to be a beautiful red Chocobo, becoming the fastest and strongest that the farmer had ever seen. When Alma became much older, she was recruited into the Esthar Army under the leadership of a man named Laguna. She fell in love with him during their journeys, but soon left for her own. After learning everything she could, and hearing the destruction that happened at Shinra, she went in search of her older brother, till she could find him again, and show him how strong she had become, and hear the name Jen, one more time. 


End file.
